Secretos de academia
by marieta88
Summary: Todos tenemos secretos, pero los de los alumnos de la academia Konoha son especialmente interesantes... Varias parejas. Lemon, yaoi...
1. Venganza, vestuarios

******Disclaimer:**** Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad del señor Masashi Kishimoto, yo escribo esto sin ningún ánimo de lucro simplemente para alimentar mis perversiones xD**

**Argumento:**** La Academia Konoha es una prestigiosa academia que esconde mucho más de lo que parece a simple vista... Realmente no va ha haber una historia en si, sino que iremos descubriendo poco a poco las relaciones que unen a los personajes, con mucho humor y mucha perversión. Os aseguro un lemon por capi ;) **

**Advertencias:**** Este fic contiene lemon, yaoi, relaciones entre profesor-alumno y demás cosas que se me puedan ocurrir, así que si no os gusta... ¿por que cojones entráis en un fic de rating M? xD**

**Dedicatoria:**** Este fic esta totalmente dedicado a mi amiga Irene que ayer (1/10/08) fue su cumple pero me puse mala y no pude terminar su regalo, perdón por el retraso... Bueno, siempre me esta pidiendo yaoi (tan pequeña y tan pervertida xD) y me pareció buena idea hacerle uno por su cumpleaños, considerar la ultima parte del capitulo como su regalo, de ahí he sacado todo este fic... Bueno, Ire-chan ya sabes que te adoro y que es un verdadero lujazo conocer una persona como tú y poder compartir mis frikadas contigo, ai shiteru!! Haz el favor de dejarme un review bien largo (si no sabes aprendes) o si no te quedas sin regalo el sábado ¬¬**

**Agradecimientos:**** Le quiero agradecer a mi sempai, la magnifica Rose, por acompañarme en mi perversión y ayudarme con mis ideas. Y también a la tremenda Queen o Mago de Oz por escribir esas pedazo de historias (a ver si haciéndola la pelota actualiza de un puta vez) Os quiero!!**

**Bueno, siento ser tan pesada, que comience la lectura!!**

* * *

La Academia Konoha era una prestigiosa institución educativa en la que los jóvenes más ricos y más brillantes del este del país cursaban sus estudios secundarios e incluso tenía un campus universitario.

Las instalaciones estaban divididas por cursos, un edificio con su respectiva residencia para cada nivel, secundaria básica y secundaria superior, otro para los estudios universitarios y dos más con zonas comunes como bibliotecas e instalaciones deportivas de lo más diversas. A parte la naturaleza del lugar era impresionante e incluso había un pequeño lago…

A la directora Tsunade-sama le gustaba pensar que aquello era una pequeña ciudad y que más allá de los bosques que rodeaban el recinto no había nada más, y eso la hacía sentir increíblemente poderosa.

Las vidas de los alumnos, profesores y personal de la academia formaban un complicado entramado de amistades, odios, amores, secretos a voces y secretos jamás inimaginables, pero la historia que hoy nos ocupa se desarrolla en la residencia de la secundaria superior…

Uchiha Sasuke era alumno del último curso de secundaria, por lo cual tenía 17 años, estaba allí siguiendo la larga tradición Uchiha, todos los hombres de su familia se habían formado allí y todo el mundo esperaba grandes cosas de él. Pero él no se sentía presionado, siempre había sido un alumno ejemplar sin poner demasiado esfuerzo en sus estudios y su magnetismo natural le servía para manejar a las personas a su antojo, consiguió convertirse en presidente del consejo estudiantil a los 15 años y aunque su puesto conllevaba muchas responsabilidades otorgaba mucho poder y si hay algo que le encanta a Sasuke es el poder…

Allí de pie en la escalera se sentía poderoso, podía observar a sus compañeros ir a venir agobiados por los deberes y comentando los últimos cotilleos sin que nada modificara su rostro de arcángel, sus ojos negros buscaban entre el gentío la cabellera rubia de la persona que le interesaba, maldito _kitsune…_

Localizó a sus compañeras en la zona de taquillas y decidió bajar a preguntar, durante el trayecto un par de pelotas le saludaron con respeto como si se tratase de un profesor y un grupito de crías de primero de le lanzaron piropos, a todos les regalo un gélida mirada que seguro que les hacía plantearse volver a dirigirle la palabra.

Ino se arreglaba el cabello en el espejo que había puesto en la puerta de su taquilla mientras Sakura reorganizaba la suya intentando que los pesados libros de biología humana no la aplastaran el maquillaje. A sus espaldas Tenten le regalaba una de sus imitaciones a la tímida Hinata, hoy tocaba Ino intentando ligar con el profesor de matemáticas con patético resultado.

-Como odio a las becadas-dijo Ino observando a Tenten en el reflejo del espejo.

-Muchas gracias amiga-ironizó Sakura abriendo su protector labial.

-No me refiero a ti cariño, tú te mereces clarísimamente estar en este colegio, eres un cerebro. ¿Pero esa? Tiene una beca de deportes, pero no es más que una vulgar…

En ese momento Hinata estalló en carcajadas lo que sorprendió a muchos que no estaban acostumbrados a oírla ni hablar y enfureció a Ino enormemente.

-¿Queréis hacer el favor de dejar de dar el espectáculo? Que vergüenza dais, sobre todo tú, Hinata, juntándote con esa ensucias el apellido de tu familia.

La Hyuga no contestó, se quedó callada intentando aguantar las lágrimas de impotencia que le provocaba su debilidad y Tenten se acercó de dos zancadas a la rubia.

-¿Tienes algún problema conmigo zorrita peliteñida?-Se oyeron algunas risas ahogadas de los alumnos que estaban observando la escena. Tenten sonrió ampliamente y coloco las manos en sus caderas preparada para un enfrentamiento verbal de los que hacen historia. Ino apretó los puños enfurecida y volvió a abrirlos para darle una bofetada a Tenten con todas sus fuerzas.

-No te atrevas a volver a dirigirme la palabra y menos para insultarme-dijo Ino mientras se giraba, echó a andar hacia las taquillas y sus tacones resonaron por el pasillo que se había quedado en silencio súbitamente. Sakura y Hinata cruzaron una mirada angustiada, Tenten se había quedado quieta justo en la misma posición que tenía cuando Ino la abofeteó, el flequillo la tapaba los ojos, se llevó una mano a la mejilla y entonces reaccionó. Echó a correr y le hizo un placaje a Ino como si de un partido de rugby se tratara. Las dos rodaron por el suelo enseñando su ropa interior para deleite del público masculino mientras se tiranizan del pelo, mordían, arañaban y golpeaban.

-Ino tanga negro, Tenten braguitas azules-dijo un alumno de segundo emocionado mientras su compañero tomaba notas.

-Madre, mía esto es mejor que la WWE-dijo uno de primero.

-Que espectáculo tan lamentable-dijo una de las alumnas pijas con voz nasal, mientras grababa todo con su móvil de ultímisima generación-Esto va ir directito al YouTube.

-¡Ino para!-suplicó Sakura.

-Tenten-chan por favor…-pidió Hinata. En ese momento Tenten consiguió sujetar a Ino de un brazo mientras la inmovilizaba contra el suelo.

-No te preocupes Hina-dijo la morena-Pídeme perdón Yamanaka.

-Jamás-contestó Ino levantando la cabeza. Tenten la agarró de la coleta y tiró hacia atrás.

-¡Que me pidas perdón ahora mismo!

-Acabar con esto en este preciso instante o me encargaré de que os expulsen a ambas-dijo Sasuke con voz fría y constante. Tenten le miró y Sasuke clavó sus ojos negros en los marrones de la chica que asintió y se levantó del suelo con la mayor dignidad posible. La rubia tosió en el suelo y Sakura fue a ayudarla a levantarse-Todo el mundo fuera de este pasillo, ¡ya!-exigió el moreno- Menos vosotras cuatro-añadió señalando a las chicas. La gente fue desalojando la zona mientras comentaba la que se había convertido en la pelea del año. Sasuke fue pasando su mirada por los rostros de las cuatro chicas, Ino y Tenten encolerizadas y magulladas y Hinata y Sakura avergonzadas, suspiró-No informaré a ningún profesor, espero que aprendáis a solucionar vuestras diferencias de una manera civilizada. ¿Alguna sabe donde esta Uzumaki?

-¡¿Solo nos vas a decir eso?! ¡Esa loca se tiró encima mía y empezó a golpearme, si mi padre se entera será el fin de esta escuela, mandara que la cierren o mejor expulsará a los barriobajeros!-dijo Ino mirando con asco a Tenten que levantó un puño amenazadoramente, Hinata la sujetó del otro brazo.

-Ino fuiste tú la que empezó la pelea así que si informo a los profesores las dos seréis expedientadas e incluso expulsadas, ¿Queda claro?

-Cristalino-dijo Ino y se giró para coger su mochila, dio un portazo a la taquilla-Este instituto ya no es lo que era, pero os juro que lo devolveré a la normalidad-dijo señalando amenazadoramente a Tenten-Vamos Sakura.

La pelirrosada miró a Sasuke y pidió disculpas con la cabeza por la aptitud de su amiga, Sasuke la devolvió el gesto. Las dos chicas caminaron por el pasillo, cuando ya no se las veía oyeron los gritos de Ino…

-Esto ha sido bochornoso-dijo Tenten intentando colocar su uniforme.

-Alguien debía bajarle los humos a esa presuntuosa-contestó Sasuke haciendo sonreír a la chicas-Estaba buscando al kitsune, ¿sabéis donde esta?

-¿Naruto-kun?-preguntó Hinata-Creo que esta en el entrenamiento de fútbol.

-Si-dijo Tenten mirando su reloj-A estas horas deben estar en las duchas.

-Perfecto-dijo Sasuke esbozando una maliciosa sonrisa-Disfruta de la fama Tenten.

-Chao, Sasuke y muchas gracias por todo.

-_Arigato, Sasuke-kun._

Sasuke asintió y se giró lentamente hacia las duchas.

-Ay, como me pone este chico-dijo Tenten observando el caminar felino de Sasuke.

-Y a mí…-susurró Hinata, Tenten puso los ojos como platos y miro fijamente a la chica-Anda, vamos a curarte esas heridas, Ino tiene buenas uñas…

-Te adoro Hina-chan-dijo la morena y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su amiga.

--

-No vuelvo a jugar con vosotros-dijo Shikamaru masajeándose el cuello-El fútbol es problemático.

-¡Pero si te has pasado todo el partido apoyado en el poste de la portería mirando las nubes!-contestó Choji mirando el reflejo de su amigo en el espejo.

-Ne, Choji, de todas formas estar de pie es un rollo-replicó Shikamaru mientras recogía su cabello mojado en su típica coleta, Choji suspiró.

Kiba cantaba a pleno pulmón debajo de la ducha destrozando los nervios de sus compañeros.

-¡Cállate de una vez perro!-chilló Naruto.

-¡Ay!-dijo Kiba cuando una pastilla de jabón tirada por el rubio le impactó en la cabeza, enseguida reaccionó y la devolvió pero le dio a Neji manchando su larga cabellera-Lo siento Neji.

-Si me vuelves a dar te comes el jabón Inuzuka-dijo el Hyuga y procedió a aclararse el pelo de nuevo.

-Pero que torpe eres perro-dijo Naruto riéndose-No meterías un gol ni con Shikamaru de portero con lo bizco que estás.

Kiba buscó el objeto que tenía más a mano, una esponja, y esta vez si que golpeó con ella al Uzumaki.

-Uy, que miedo, la esponja asesina-dijo Naruto tirando otra pastilla de jabón que le dio en la espalda a Kiba…

Neji suspiró, se ató una toalla a la cintura, secó su pelo con otra y salió de las duchas esquivando los proyectiles que cruzaban el baño.

-Cuidadito con los jabones no vaya a ocurrir un accidente tanto agacharos-chilló Shikamaru mientras se abrochaba la camisa.

-Va no te preocupes Shika, Sasuke no esta-contestó Kiba y todos los chicos se rieron menos Naruto que se sonrojó y se giró para que nadie se diera cuenta.

-Oye, Shika te estas poniendo muy guapo, ¿con quien has quedado?-preguntó Choji.

-¿Muy guapo? Dios, estoy rodeado de una panda de maricas-bromeó el moreno.

-Joder tío, para una vez que te vistes normal y no vas echo un mendigo con la camisa por fuera…

-Bueno, di Shikamaru, ¿quién va a ser la victima de hoy?-pregunto Neji.

-Nadie, solo me ha dado por arreglarme un poco y ya esta.

-No nos cuentes cuentos que no nos los creemos Nara-dijo Kiba después de sacudirse el pelo al lo perro, se acercó a Shikamaru y olfateó el aire a su alrededor-Lleva colonia, y de la cara. Y, ¿a ver la ropa interior?

-No te pienso enseñar los calzoncillos-dijo Shikamaru dando un salto hacia atrás mientras se sujetaba los pantalones. Choji le interceptó y le sujetó de ambos brazos mientras Kiba inspeccionaba los interiores del Nara.

-Wow, unos Calvin Klein negros, muy elegante…-dijo Kiba-Y, estoy seguro de que…-Kiba metió la mano en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón del chico.

-¡Socorro! ¡Socorro! ¡Me quieren violar!-gritó Shikamaru que ya se había dado por vencido haciendo reír a los demás.

-Oh, Shika-kun, ¿qué es esto?-preguntó Kiba sacando un preservativo del bolsillo-¿Vas a seguir negándolo ahora?

-Esta bien, ganáis, he quedado con una tía-reconoció Shikamaru soltándose el agarre de Choji, recuperó lo que era suyo de las manos del Inuzuka.

-¿Ves como no era tan difícil decirnos la verdad?-pregunto Choji-¿Y quien es ella?

-No la conocéis, va la uni.

-Wow, una mayor… ¿No será mi hermana?

-No, ella estudia Ingeniería Aeroespacial.

-¿Qué curso?

-Tercero o segundo creo, yo que se, la conocí el otro día.

-Le preguntaré a Hana… ¿Está buena?

-Mucho, ¿veis porque no os lo cuento? No paráis de hacer preguntas, venga vámonos.

-Es mera curiosidad-dijo Kiba recogiendo sus cosas.

-Esperarme-dijo Neji- ¡Naruto, te vas a encoger hay dentro! ¿Te vienes?

-¡No! Luego nos vemos-contestó el Uzumaki todavía debajo de la ducha…

--

Sasuke recorría los pasillos con pasos enérgicos y precipitados nada comunes en él, sabía muy bien a donde se dirigía y a quien iba a ver, pero no tenía ni idea de que iba a hacer. Estaba enfadado con Naruto, muy enfadado, pero a la vez sentía que iba a explotar de ganas de poseerle. Mierda, nadie se creería jamás que Sasuke Uchiha pudiera estar ansioso por algo o por alguien, y menos por Naruto Uzumaki al que desde niño había despreciado, o eso parecía en superficie, realmente ellos tenia una relación muy compleja, una mezcla de admiración, respeto y desprecio que últimamente había evolucionado en una atracción sexual incontenible.

Sasuke nunca había tenido que frenar sus deseos, cuando deseaba a alguien lo poseía, y daba igual que fuera hombre o mujer, mayor o menor, siempre cuando el otro estuviera de acuerdo y eso siempre era así. A lo que no estaba acostumbrado es al hecho de que sus deseos le poseyeran hasta el punto de excitarse solo de pensar en ver al rubio.

Cuando pasó por al lado de los chicos que salían de las duchas, casi corriendo, ni siquiera reparó en su presencia. Ellos se miraron entre si preguntándose que sería lo que provocaba esa aptitud tan rara en el imperturbable Uchiha…

--

Naruto apoyó las manos en la pared de azulejos blancos y dejó que el agua helada siguiera mojando su cuerpo intentado despejar sus ideas. Sabía que su relación con Sasuke no era normal, primero porque eran dos hombres y él jamás había tenido algo tan intenso con una mujer, jamás imaginó tenerlo con un hombre. Segundo porque aquello se estaba convirtiendo en una obsesión que no lo dejaba actuar con normalidad ni con sus amigos ni en sus estudios. Se sentía perdido en un mar de dudas y hechos contradictorios, cuando estaban en clase él era de siempre y Sasuke le trataba con la indeferencia y frialdad que trataba a todo el mundo, pero después ellos se buscaban da igual que fuera en un armario, un aula vacía o cualquier lugar escondido y se dejaban llevar por la pasión, una pasión que después Naruto dudaba que fuera real hasta que volvía a ver al moreno a solas.

Suspiró y cerró el grifo sabiendo que no podía quedarse todo el día allí huyendo de él cuando oyó la puerta abrirse, escuchó unos pasos dirigirse hasta donde estaba y se giró sabiendo muy bien a quien se iba a encontrar a sus espaldas.

Sasuke tomó aire y agradeció su capacidad de controlarse, ya que si no la tuviera se abalanzaría sobre Naruto en ese preciso instante. Naruto se quedo allí de pie, desnudo ante el otro sin sentirse avergonzado, solo esperaba que como siempre Sasuke diera en primera paso. El moreno metió su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y saco un pendrive que sostuvo en su mano derecha mostrándoselo al rubio.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Naruto que de sobra conocía ese pendrive cogiendo una toalla que se enrolló a la cintura-¿Tu nuevo juguetito?

El rubio sonrió ampliamente ante la expresión de rabia de Sasuke e intentó salir de la ducha, Sasuke no se lo permitió y le empujo de nuevo dentro con fuerza, estaba debatiéndose entre callar a Naruto devorándole la boca o dándole una paliza.

-¿Qué pasa Sasukito? ¿No te ha gustado mi sorpresa?

-Si, muchísimo-recoció el moreno con su voz ronca al oído de Naruto-Pero mucho más les ha gustado a los de la asociación de padres.

Naruto se quedo completamente helado, que ya era difícil teniendo al Uchiha a escasos centímetros.

-¿Han visto mi foto?-preguntó tartamudeando.

-Por supuesto, ellos y la directora, es lógico que pasen esas cosas cuando pones ese tipo de cosas en medio de mis documentos sobre el colegio. ¿No se te paso por la cabeza el hecho de que podría poner ese pendrive en el proyector durante la reunión?

-Pensé que lo revisarías antes, solo podía imaginar la cara que pondrías delante de Tsunade-sama y los viejos… Dios, ¿Qué es lo que te han dicho?

-Que mi amigo tenía un culo muy bonito y un sentido del humor muy especial, pero que hiciera el favor de tener más cuidado con mis cosas. Pensaron que era una broma de algún amigo que pretendía molestarme, no se imaginan que lo que pretendía mi amigo era excitarme-dijo Sasuke llevando a Naruto contra la fría pared.

-¿Lo consiguió?-preguntó Naruto jadeando ya que Sasuke le estaba lamiendo el cuello en ese momento.

-Me gustas más al natural-contestó Sasuke y se apoderó de los labios del Uzumaki. Naruto luchó contra la lengua de Sasuke que exploraba su boca posesivamente mientras intentaba sostenerse contra la pared, giró el grifo sin querer y el agua les mojó a ambos.

Se separaron, Sasuke se echó el cabello hacia atrás y lanzó su chaqueta y el pendrive, ahora inservible, lejos de allí. Naruto le observó con el rostro sonrojado y la vista borrosa por la excitación. El moreno se acercó a él y le quitó la toalla mientras besaba su cuello, Naruto gimió y se aferró a su espalda.

-Sasuke aquí no-pidió-Ahora no.

-Tú dices una cosa, pero tu cuerpo otra distinta. ¿A quien debería creer?-preguntó Sasuke acariciando los labios de Naruto para luego ir bajando por su cuello y pecho. Cuando la mano experta del moreno aferró su miembro Naruto gimió y cesó en su intento de frenar aquello. Notó que su mente dejaba de funcionar y se centraba solo en el placer que sentía, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, sintió los labios de Sasuke contra los suyos y correspondió el beso con lujuria mientras intentaba no caer al suelo-¿Quieres que pare ahora?-preguntó Sasuke en su oído. Naruto le contestó lo que deseaba oír:

-No, no pares por favor Sasuke, sigue…-Sasuke sonrió y aumentó la velocidad de su mano llevando al rubio al clímax. Naruto se sintió morir y no pudo reprimir un grito de placer. Cuando se recupero miró a Sasuke y se dio cuenta de que todavía estaba vestido.

-Me parece que llevas demasiada ropa-dijo desabrochándole el pantalón del uniforme, que cayó al suelo junto a su ropa interior, subió las manos por encima de la camisa empapada y empezó a desabotonarla mientras besaba al moreno, acarició su pecho de marfil con ansia hasta que Sasuke le sujeto de las muñecas y le obligo a girarse apresándole contra la pared con su cuerpo.

-Y a mi me parece que es mi turno de divertirme-contestó Sasuke. Apretó aun más el cuerpo del otro haciendo que sitiera su excitación, acarició, besó y mordió su cuerpo antes de penetrarle con fuerza haciendo que el otro gimiera.

Las paredes del baño les devolvían sus gemidos y cuando Naruto grito el nombre de Sasuke dominado por el placer, supo que cualquiera podría oírles, pero no le importo, cuando estaba con Sasuke nada le importaba…

* * *

**Hasta aquí, espero que os haya gustado!! **

**No he comentado las parejas porque va a haber un poco de todo, así que si por ejemplo no os gusta el SasuNaru no os preocupeis porque van a estar con otras personas y no todo va a ser yaoi, es mas estoy abierta a todo tipo de peticiones.**

**Bueno espero reviews, ya que de ellos va a depender cuanta prisa me doy en continuar...**

**Besoss!!**


	2. Ansias, nuestro almacen

**Por fin actualizo! La tardanza se debe a que tengo más fics que atender y a que realmente no pensaba continuar este fic así que he tenido que pensar bastantes cosas. Como siempre un secreto y un lemon por capi xD**

**Espero que os guste...**

* * *

Un nuevo día comenzaba, la academia despertaba y se preparaba para las clases, los alumnos desayunaban, algunos medio dormidos aun mientras otros bromeaban, hablaban a gritos y pedían los deberes al compañero para copiarlos, los profesores intentaban inútilmente imponer orden y los más rezagados corrían por los pasillos para no llegar tarde a clase…

El conserje Jiraiya se encargaba de abrir las aulas, entró en la sala de profesores bostezando y Natsuki le entregó un café.

-Gracias hermosa-dijo el hombre dándole un beso en la mejilla a la secretaria del centro-Eres la única aquí que cuida del pobre Jiraiya…

La mujer emitió un bufido de incredulidad y siguió con su tarea, organizar el horario de ese día y encargarse que ese internado funcionara como dios manda.

-¿Y quien me cuida a mi? Tsunade-sama debería estar aquí, tiene reunión dentro de media hora, seguramente andará de resaca… ¿Sabes algo de ella? -preguntó Natsuki girándose hacia el hombre-¿Me estás escuchando Jiraiya?

-Eeehh…-El hombre había estado contemplando el trasero de la mujer y no había oído ni media palabra,_ que curvas tenía esa rubia, ¡dios mío!…_

Natsuki suspiró y fue a dejar unos documentos al casillero de la pared contraria visiblemente enfadada.

-Hermosa, no te enfades, sabes que eres lo más bonito de esta escuela, normal que te mire…

-¿Más que Tsunade-sama?-preguntó la mujer de espaldas esperando una respuesta que alimentara su ego.

-Pues… Podríais pasar por hermanas…

-Eso no es una respuesta-dijo Natsuki-Mierda, además de las mil cosas que tengo que hacer debo encargarme de la contabilidad esta tarde… ¡Este trabajo no esta pagado!

En ese momento Hatake Kakashi, profesor de matemáticas, y, Kamizuki Izumo profesor de tecnología entraron el la sala, Izumo saludó con un alegre buenos días y Kakashi con una inclinación de cabeza y un guiño, Jiraiya y Natsuki devolvieron el saludo, esta última haciéndole un escáner visual a los hombres, Jiraiya se aclaró la garganta y miró a la mujer con cara de _"Y luego se atreve a llamarme pervertido"._ Ella le sonrió traviesa:

-Bueno, reconozco que este trabajo tiene sus incentivos-dijo devolviéndole el guiño a Kakashi, luego sonrió a Jiraiya y los dos rieron.

Una mujer de cabellos negros entró por a puerta como una exhalación, parecía muy alterada y recogió sus libros a toda prisa.

-Kurenai hermosa, ¿qué es lo que te pasa?

-Nada Jiraiya-san, simplemente tengo algo de prisa, buenos días-dijo dispuesta a irse, pero Asuma-sensei la cortó el paso en la puerta.

-Kurenai quiero hablar contigo por favor.

-No hay nada de que hablar Asuma-contestó la mujer levantando la voz-Y ahora si me haces el favor tengo que ir a dar clases-El hombre se apartó y Kurenai siguió andando, Asuma entró en la sala cerrando con un portazo.

-¿Problemas en el paraíso?-preguntó Izumo riendo y Kakashi sonrió con sorna. Asuma gruñó:

-Metete en tus asuntos Kamizuki.

-Lo haré, lo haré-contestó el hombre levantando las manos.

-Allá paz-dijo Kakashi cogiendo su cartera, le puso una mano en el hombro a su amigo dándole apoyo-Me voy, tengo clase con los de tercero.

-Suerte con ellos, ¡se duro!-exclamó Izumo

-¿Yo? Pero si yo soy un blando-bromeó Kakashi poniendo cara de bueno y miró a Natsuki-¿Verdad Natsuki-san?

-Bueno, depende de la ocasión-contestó ella sin ninguna vergüenza-Eso está bastante bien…

Kakashi sonrió, aparte de hermosa e inteligente esa mujer era tan descarada y caliente, se planteó no ir a su clase, pero supuso que podrían esperar una hora más…

-Después de esta hora no tengo clase hermosa, quiero verte…-susurró a su oído antes de abandonar la sala, ella asintió y supo que no iba a aguantar una hora después de haberle tenido tan cerca y haber respirado su aroma de hombre, se estaba poniendo como perra en celo de nuevo, suerte que llevaba falda aquel día…

-Jiraiya hazme el favorcito de buscarme a Tsunade-sama y arrastrarla hasta su despacho, por favor, yo voy a… refrescarme.

Natsuki salió al pasillo después de despedirse con un gesto, los tres hombres siguieron sus movimientos de caderas y suspiraron…

---

Ino entró en el aula con la cabeza alta mientras su cabello rubio se mecía al mismo tiempo que meneaba el trasero, Sakura detrás de ella buscó con la mirada a Tenten. La castaña con moñitos que estaba sentada encima de su mesa hablando con Naruto y Kiba se giró a mirarlas pero no hizo amago de levantarse ni de decir nada, él que si habló fue Naruto:

-Vaya Ino, vas más pintada que una puerta, ¿hay algo que quieras tapar?- Casi toda la clase rompió a reír, Tenten miró a Naruto enfadada pero agradecida en el fondo. Ino llevaba una capa de maquillaje que intentaba ocultar el gran moratón que le había dejado en el rostro su pelea con Tenten, la Yamanaka por el contrario solo le había echó rasguños a la otra. La rubia ignoró el comentario de Naruto y fue a sentarse a su lugar, Tenten volvió a girarse hacia sus compañeros y Hinata a su lado suspiró casi imperceptiblemente.

-No me puedo creer que nos perdiéramos como machacabas a esa estirada-se quejó Kiba.

-Si, la has dejado hecha un cromo-añadió Naruto-Además es tan sexy ver a dos mujeres peleándose…

-Va, pegarme con Ino no a servido de nada, además que yo sepa los dos os la habéis tirado, no se a que viene ponerse ahora de mi parte.

-No tiene nada que ver que me folle a una tía con que me caiga bien-replicó el Inuzuka-He dicho que Ino es una estirada pero sigue siendo una preciosidad.

-Y hace unas cosas…

Tenten abrió la boca e hizo un movimiento dando a entender las cosas que hacia Ino, y los tres rompieron a reír. Ino en su sitio clavó las uñas en la mesa con furia y Sakura intentó hablarle de otro tema. Cuando Tenten se sereno cruzó una miraba con Neji, el chico se sentaba al fondo, entre la ventana y el Uchiha que estaba escribiendo algo, Neji negó con la cabeza y miró por la ventana visiblemente decepcionado. Tenten volvió su mirada a sus compañeros desanimada.

-Kakashi-sensei llega tarde otra vez-dijo Kiba mirando el reloj.

-Por mi que no venga-dijo Naruto poniendo los pies sobre la mesa-No hay ganas de hacer matemáticas…

-Joder nadie tiene ganas de hacer mates, pero ver a Kakashi-sensei siempre es una alegría para el cuerpo-Los chicos pusieron los ojos en blanco ante el comentario de Tenten.

-No se que le veis, todas chocheando por él… Hina-chan, ¿a ti también te gusta?-Hinata que estaba fingiendo estar muy concentrada en su libro de matemáticas se giró un poco para contestar a Kiba:

-Es guapo, pero es un sensei…-Kiba negó con la cabeza y Naruto bufó.

-¿A que yo soy más guapo Hinata?-preguntó el Uzumaki sin suponer el trabajo que le costaría a la chica contestar esa pregunta aunque fuera con un simple monosílabo, Hinata miró al chico que seguía con los pies sobre la mesa, el pelo rubio le tapaba los ojos azules dándole un aire rebelde que contrastaba con su sonrisa y como siempre llevaba la camisa y la corbata del uniforme mal abrochadas, le empezaron a sudar las manos y comenzó a hiperventilar al tiempo que se sonrojaba, al final consiguió asentir y se giró en seguida con una risita nerviosa. Tenten puso los ojos en blanco y reprimió un suspiró.

-No seas chulito Naruto-dijo al mismo tiempo que el profesor entraba por la puerta. Era normal que Kakashi-sensei llegara tarde, pero hoy parecía algo más excitado de lo normal…

-Buenos días delincuentes-saludó con su típica sonrisa-Sentaros bien por favor.

-¡Llegas tarde!-dijeron al unísono Naruto y Sakura mientras Tenten se sentaba en su silla y le daba un codazo a su amiga por tener tan poca sangre en las venas, la Hyuga se encogió de hombros.

-Lo siento, lo siento, me encontré con una alumna de primer ciclo que me pidió que rescatara a su gato perdido…

-¡Aquí no nos dejan tener mascotas!-exclamó la Haruno.

-Sakura, o te callas o te expulso, ¿te parece?-La pelirrosada asintió y se cruzó de brazos molesta-Bien, ¿alguno a hecho los deberes?-Kakashi pasó la mirada por sus alumnos, Ino se miraba en un espejito, Sakura levantó la mano entusiasmada por salir a la pizarra, Neji y Sasuke estaban muy concentrados en sus propios egos y problemas sexuales/emocionales, Gaara estaba como siempre en su mundo, Lee era demasiado tonto para tener los deberes bien hechos y Shino le miraba fijamente detrás de sus gafas negras _Que mal rollo da este chaval por Dios…_Naruto y Kiba jamás en su vida habían hecho los deberes, la adorable Hyuga estaba luchado contra Tenten que intentaba copiarse sus deberes y el Nara dormía encima de hombro de su amigo el gordo…-Bueno da igual, hoy no me apetece dar clase, Sakura y Hinata salir a la pizarra y los demás hacer el exceso de copiarlo-Dicho eso Kakashi se sentó en su mesa y saco unos de sus libros eróticos mientras las dos jóvenes escribían en la pizarra y el resto de la clase se dedicaba a otras actividades.

Sasuke miraba fijamente a Naruto que sentía como si le estuvieran apuntando con una pistola a la cabeza, a su lado Kiba parloteaba sobre algún videojuego pero no le escuchaba, se giró a mirar al Uchiha, era extraño lo intensa que podía llegar a ser su fría mirada, le miró interrogante, ¿qué quería, más sexo? Cada día estaba más confundido, volvió a mirar a su mejor amigo, ¿qué diría Kiba si supiera que se había convertido en el uke del Uchiha? Suspiró, tenía que acabar con esa obsesión cuanto antes, quizás cambiándola por otra más sana… Miró a su alrededor: Tenten, estaba como un tren y se comportaba con él como verdaderos colegas, pero ella era de Neji, por mucho que los dos lo negaran todo el mundo sabía que estaban liados; Ino, una muñequita con mucha experiencia, pero la tenía muy vista y ya se la había tirado, así que no; Sakura, umm, era guapa y lista, se habían liado cuando eran críos y la tenía confianza… de todas formas no acababa de convencerle y con ella lo único que se le ocurría hacer era fundar un club de fans del sexy Sasuke; y Hinata… Hinata, estaba muy buena, pero era tan callada y tan tímida, estaba también el hecho de que era la prima de Neji y eso acojonaba… Siguió mirando las piernas tan blancas y suaves de la Hyuga pensando en las pocas tías que había en su clase…

Tenten se giró a mirar de nuevo a Neji, no sabía de qué cojones iba haciéndola sentir mal, el chico la miró fríamente al sentirse observado y se concentró en lo que su prima escribía en el encerado.

Choji sonrió a Ino desde la otra punta de la clase, la chica respondió con una sonrisa triste y el moreno le pregunto sin palabras si se encontraba bien, ella se encogió de hombros y hizo un gesto preguntándole por Shikamaru que seguía roncando en el hombro de Choji, él le explicó con gestos que su amigo no había dormido dejando muy claro lo que había estado haciendo en vez de descansar. Ino soltó una risita al tiempo que Kakashi-sensei se giraba moviendo su silla hacia la pizarra.

-Bueno, creo que está bien hecho-dijo el hombre que si ni siquiera se podía concentrar en su libro dudaba de su capacidad para entender su materia. No hacia más que pensar en su Natsuki y lo hermosa que estaba aquel día, deseo estar con ella en cualquier sitio y de cualquier forma. En su habitación, en la de ella, en el baño, en un aula… De pie o tumbados, pero con ella. Recorriendo toda su piel con la boca mientras ella gemía su nombre… Cuando ya pensó que no podía estar más excitado apareció ella. Llamó a la puerta y la abrió sin esperar contestación, farfulló algo sobre una reunión urgentísima que requería su presencia y él solo necesito medio segundo para despedirse de la clase, recoger su cartera y seguirla hacía aquella "reunión" tan urgente…

La clase entera estaba alucinando cuando se recuperaron de la impresión algunos rieron y otros suspiraron resignados.

-Si, reunión urgente entre las piernas de Natsuki… ¡Que par de descarados!-exclamó Sakura limpiándose la tiza de las manos mientras iba a sentarse a su sitio.

-Eh, pelirrosada no menciones el nombre de una diosa en vano, y menos sus piernas-dijo Kiba que todavía miraba al lugar donde su adorada Natsuki había aparecido toda despeinada y sonrojada-Maldito Kakashi…-Naruto a su lado apretó los puños y asintió, ahora el Hatake no solo se conformaba con ser el mito erótico de toda la población femenina de la escuela y tirarse a todas la profesoras buenas, ahora se tiraba a su Natsuki, el amor platónico de todos los jóvenes de la escuela ¡Y en horario de clases!

-¡Maldita Natsuki dirás! Se nota que es ella la que le busca a él-replicó Sakura.

-Pero si él a echado a correr en cuanto la ha visto e iba que parecía que le explotaría la bragueta en cualquier momento-Kiba dijo esto poniéndose en pie preparado para defender a la maravillosa Natsuki de todas las zorras envidiosas.

-Calla, calla, no me lo recuerdes-dijo Tenten dándose aire con la mano mientras se abombaba la camisa. Hinata y Naruto rieron al mismo tiempo. Ella paró sonrojada y se atrevió a mirarle de reojo, él la sonrió divertido y la chica volvió a girarse mordiéndose el labio inferior. En ese momento sonó el timbre y todo el mundo empezó a recoger sus cosas para dirigirse a la siguiente clase… Tenten abrazó a Hinata en cuanto Naruto salió del aula, ¡se había atrevido a interactuar con él! Cuando Neji se acercó a ellas la Hyuga reía más roja que un tomate y Tenten reía con ella.

-Tenten esta tarde entrenaremos, te espero a las 7 en el gimnasio pequeño, espero que no llegues tarde y estés a lo que tienes que estar-Nada más decir esto el moreno se giró y salió del aula.

-Como usted diga capitán-susurró Tenten con tristeza.

-¿Pasa algo Tenten-chan?

-Nada Hina-contestó ella sonriendo mientras se levantaba-Vamos, tenemos que llegar pronto a inglés para que puedas sentarte cerca de tu Naruto-kun-Hinata frunció el ceño y reprendió a su amiga, pero no olvido la cara de profunda tristeza que había puesto al oír las palabras carentes de emoción de su primo…

---

Tenten aguantó el siguiente golpe, el impacto de las manos de él contra su cuerpo, la caída sobre el tatami, volvió a levantarse una y otra vez adolorida y agotada, con su ánimo intacto pero cuando su mirada se cruzaba con los fríos ojos de él se desmoronaba por dentro… Acabo por dejarse caer sobre el tatami derrotada. Neji la miró con indeferencia como si no la afectara verla allí tumbada, con los moños desechos, el rostro sonrojado y gesto abatido, como si no percibiera el movimiento de sus pechos a través del traje abierto…

-No mejoras nada si te rindes tan fácilmente, llevamos dos meses entrenando a solas y no has progresado en absoluto-Neji dijo esto con voz impersonal mientras traía dos bebidas isotónicas.

-Hoy estoy agotada Neji, he entrenado con las chicas por dos horas y eres demasiado fuerte para mí…-Tenten se incorporó sobre el tatami y le dio un trago a su bebida fingiendo que las palabras dichas por Neji no la habían afectado. En realidad ellos no entrenaban ni la mitad de las veces, siempre acababan teniendo sexo como animales por cualquier rincón del gimnasio. A ella eso nunca la había molestado pero sabía que si no quedaba en buena posición en la competición estatal perdería la beca en aquella escuela y parecía que de repente Neji había recuperado la conciencia.

-Siempre tienes excusas Tenten, parece que no te importara nada seguir en esta escuela, no aprecias las oportunidades que te ofrece este lugar, hasta ayer pensé que simplemente no podías esforzarte más, pero si tienes tiempo de pegarte con la Yamanaka y pavonearte con los chicos es que tienes tiempo para entrenar…

Tenten giró el rostro hacía otro lado todavía sentada en el suelo, odiaba que Neji le hablara así y mirarle desde abajo mientras él decía esas palabras cargadas de superioridad y rencor.

-Mira Neji quizás hay cosas más importantes en mi vida que el maldito karate, no encajo en esta escuela, tu mundo no va conmigo. Añoro a mi madre y mi antigua escuela. Puede que allí no tuviera tantas oportunidades pero no tenía que aguantar los insultos y estupideces de niños pijos. Porque eso es lo que eres, Neji Hyuga, un niño malcriado que no aprecia lo que tiene, porque si lo apreciaras, en vez de animarme a retenerlo, me animarías a disfrutarlo y a ser feliz…

Después de decir esto, Tenten se levantó del suelo y se giró hacia los vestuarios. Neji se quedo allí parado con los puños apretados y la cara escondida entre los cabellos.

La chica entró en las duchas desiertas y se quitó las ropas sudadas con rabia, abrió el grifo y sus lágrimas se confundieron con las gotas de agua helada.

Odiaba aquel lugar, con todas sus normas y tradiciones estúpidas, con ese horario que no la dejaba tiempo para respirar, persiguiendo un sueño que no era suyo, porque triunfar en los deportes, representar a su país en unos juegos olímpicos y que todo el mundo la respetara no era su sueño, era el sueño de su padre, su maldito padre que tuvo que abandonarla. Cobarde…

Odiaba sentirse tan diferente al resto y solo estaba allí por él. Él era tan diferente a ella. Con su apellido importante, su belleza aristocrática y sus maneras educadas. Él frió y calculador, ella cálida y despreocupada. Aun así le amaba más que a nadie en ese mundo, amaba sus besos y sus caricias, su forma de hablar y de ver la vida, su inteligencia, su perfección y sobre todo sus defectos, esos que le hacían aun más increíble… Ni siquiera Hinata, su única amiga allí, la retenía en aquel lugar, ellas tenían un tipo de amistad que no necesitaba de la cercanía para mantenerse intacta, se escribirían o se llamarían y sería suficiente, pero necesitaba de Neji como del agua que bebía o él aire que respiraba… Cerró el grifo y suspiró, ella jamás significaría tanto para él… Se vistió en silencio sin ni siquiera mirarse al espejo antes de salir del vestuario.

Él la encontró en el pasillo del ala oeste, desde allí se veía el lago que había en los terrenos y el sol entraba a raudales por los amplios ventanales, ella estaba abstraída en la contemplación del paisaje, la luz llenaba sus ojos. Amaba esos ojos tan cálidos y llenos de alegría. Traía el pelo suelto y completamente húmedo, la camisa blanca totalmente descolocada, la cremallera de la falda mal abrochada y ni siquiera se había puesto las medias del uniforme, ella odiaba ese uniforme, él la veía igual de sexy con el que sin el.

Se odio a si mismo por haber dicho lo de antes, la odio a ella por no ver lo que tenía delante de las narices, él la amaba hasta el punto de sobreexigirla para que no tuviera que abandonarle y volverse loco de celos cuando ella hablaba con otros. Ella, que era la persona que más le conocía en el mundo, era la única que no era capaz de ver cuando la amaba…

Ella creyó que iba a morir cuando lo percibió mirándole, estaba allí vestido todavía con el karategi blanco que hacía tanto contraste con sus cabellos negros mirándola fijamente con sus impenetrables y extraños ojos que la acompañarían en sus sueños por el resto de su vida(*). Volvió la vista a los jardines y notó como él se acercaba a ella hasta casi rozar sus cuerpos.

-No soy ningún niño malcriado Tenten-dijo Neji de forma brusca y áspera pero sin levantar el tono de voz, ella ni siquiera volteó a mirarlo-Dices que no aprecio lo que tengo, pero tú no sabes lo que tengo-prosiguió en un tono más suave, el tono que solo usaba con ella- Yo no tengo poder ni dinero, no tengo familia, no tengo nada que me haga especial en este mundo…-Ahora ella se gira extrañada, no lograba entender a que quería llegar Neji-No tengo nada de eso si tú no estas conmigo, Tenten. Tú eres la cosa que más aprecio de todas las que el destino ha puesto en mi camino, la única que me es indispensable…

-Neji…-susurró Tenten, él hizo un gesto con la mano indicándola que le dejara terminar.

-Quizás tú ya no recuerdes como era yo antes, una persona fría y aburrida de la vida, que solo vivía por inercia perdido en el recuerdo de una infancia que creía feliz, entonces llegaste tú con tu alegría desbordante, aunque tu pasado fuese más duro que el mío, y me enseñaste a vivir de verdad. Desde que te conocí se lo que sentirse completamente feliz. Tú me haces mejor persona, pero sigo siendo una persona reservada y quizás no te demuestre que te quiero y no sepas que si me enfado contigo es porque tengo pánico a perderte y a que a ti no te importe…

-Neji-volvió a decir ella con lágrimas en los ojos-Yo también tengo pánico a perderte-Tenten se tiró a los brazos del moreno que la estrechó con suavidad-Cada día me importan menos mis antiguos sueños y me importas más tú, ya no quiero seguir el camino que mi padre abandonó por la fuerza, ¡¿y si me lesiono como él y acabo odiándome a mi misma hasta el punto de acabar con mi vida?!

-Tenten mírame-ella obedeció a su petición y levantó la vista, él la miró con tanto sentimiento que su alma se estremeció-Tú no eres como tu padre Tenten, el karate no lo es todo para ti, tienes más cosas que te motivan…

-Mi padre tenía a mi madre, me tenía a mí. Solo tenía dos años cuando él se suicidó. Yo lo necesitaba más a él que él a su sueño, pero no pudo soportar perderlo…

-Tenten…-Ella se aferró más a su cuerpo llorando sin control, llevaba tanto tiempo reprimiendo sentimientos, llenando el dolor de su alma con el amor de Neji-Lo siento, lo siento muchísimo. Se que todo esto es doloroso para ti pero tienes que recuperar tu ilusión, no haciendo el karate tu forma de vida, si no tu forma de ganarte la vida, así nosotros dos estaremos juntos y tú te sentirás en paz con tu padre, se que él no quiso abandonaros pero no pudo seguir adelante cuando todo a su alrededor se desmoronó…

Tenten siguió llorando por un rato mientras Neji la abrazaba y los últimos rayos de sol antes del anochecer acariciaban su rostro. La habían desbordado los acontecimientos de los últimos meses, la bajada de sus notas, la añoranza de su hogar, las discusiones con sus compañeras y la frialdad de Neji, aunque ahora sabía que él si la amaba tanto como ella a él… Levantó el rostro de su pecho y le miró, él bajo la vista hacia ella y sonrió levemente al verla más calmada, Tenten se puso de puntillas y poso sus labios en los de él, Neji correspondió el beso de forma suave y abandono sus labios para ir dando besitos por el rostro de la chica hasta atrapar el lóbulo de su oreja con los dientes. Tenten gimió ante esa acción y algo en su interior se encendió como siempre que la cercanía a Neji la vencía. Le atrajo hacía sus labios con un movimiento de la mano y hundió los dedos en su cabello cuando él profundizó el beso, Neji la pegó a su cuerpo agarrándola del trasero, ella jadeó cuando se hizo evidente la enorme excitación de chico y se sintió feliz del poder que ejercían sobre él sus simples besos, volvió a jadear cuando le legua de Neji recorrió su cuello y terminó por morderla la clavícula, se estaban descontrolando de nuevo…

-Estamos en medio de un pasillo, Neji-tartamudeó Tenten mientras él seguía succionando su cuello, Neji asintió y la besó de nuevo en los labios para después agarrarla de la mano.

-Tengo las llaves del almacén-dijo él sonriendo con malicia.

-Nuestro almacén-añadió ella riendo.

Entraron en el destartalado cuarto entre besos y caricias. Era un lugar amplio lleno de cajas con útiles escolares, equipación deportiva e incluso mesas y colchonetas. Neji volvió a agradecer a su suerte el hecho de que allí no entrara nadie y él tuviera una de las pocas llaves. Atrancó la puerta y volvió al refugio de los brazos de Tenten.

Ella le besó de nuevo aferrándose a su cuello con ambas manos, porque sentía que las piernas le fallaban por la excitación. Neji la empujo suavemente hasta que chocaron con un montón de cajas. La morena se apoyó allí mientras él la desabrochaba la camisa con premura. Desde que había percibido que ella no llevaba sostén moría por besar esos pechos y así lo hizo, mientras Tenten luchaba por no caer al suelo.

-Neji-gimió cuando él mordió uno de sus pezones. Neji ignoró los ruegos de la castaña y siguió deleitándose con sus senos blancos enrojecidos por sus besos. Bajó por su vientre lamiéndolo con pasión hasta el mismo borde de la tela de la falda de la chica, ella suspiró cuando él acarició la piel de sus caderas para ir bajando la falda con una lentitud exasperante para su excitación, cuando la falda cayó al suelo Neji se incorporó y Tenten se adueñó de su boca agradeciendo poder participar por fin. Desató su cinturón y acarició su pecho con manos ansiosas, él llevo su mano a la entrepierna de ella que gimió sobre sus labios, la estaba matando con el simple toque de sus manos sobre la tela de su ropa interior… Aventuró sus manos por dentro del pantalón de él, ¿cómo podía aguantar aquello que seguro le dolía? Ella también le quería dentro, le quería ya…

Cayeron al suelo, terminándose de desnudar mutuamente, abrazados entre besos.

-Neji-repitió ella rogándole que la hiciera suya.

-Tenten-susurró él una vez dentro de ella… Neji comenzó un ritmo lento pensado para volver loca a la chica que gemía su nombre y le pedía más. Él no cedió a sus deseos. Le encantaba estar arriba de ella, sentir que tenía el poder, adoraba verla luchar por retener el aire en sus pulmones mientras gritaba su nombre junto a palabras sin sentido. La vio cerrar los ojos para después abrirlos de golpe mientras su cuerpo convulsionaba por el placer, ella se dejó caer y sus manos, que hasta entonces se habían aferrado a su espalda, cayeron sobre sus costados. Él siguió con la placentera tortura ahora a un ritmo frenético hasta que alcanzó el clímax dejándose caer sobre ella susurrando su nombre a su oído. Tenten llevó sus manos a la espalda de él y le estrechó contra su cuerpo desnudo, estaba demasiado cansada, pero ya se encargaría de darle su revancha en otra ocasión…

-Gracias Neji, gracias por todo… Te amo…

-Yo también Tenten, jamás lo dudes, y gracias a ti…

_(*) Parrafito dedicado a mi amiga Naure-san. Ana la próxima vez que estés entrenando o en una competición visualiza a Neji así vestido, si ganas él te felicitara efusivamente xD Ne, eres un amor y es un placer hablar contigo lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti es regalarte una fantasía, jeje…_

* * *

**Me gusta como quedó este lemon :D Muchas gracias Rose por revisarlo... Natsuki es pura dinamita... ;)**

**Reviews!!**


	3. Amor, nadie puede escapar de él

**Nuevo capi! Más vale tarde que nunca! Este fic está teniendo mucho éxito, y tengo muchas ideas... Ideas perversas!**

**Espero que os guste!!**

* * *

La estridente música resonaba por los pasillos de la residencia superior para deleite de muchos y desagrado de otros. Neji dirigió una mirada de desdén a sus compañeros de curso cuando pasó por delante del cuarto de Choji y Shikamaru para salir al exterior, buscando la tranquilidad que necesitaba para pensar y que le era imposible encontrar gracias a la fuerte música que salía del equipo de música que Naruto había transportado hasta allí. La canción culminó con un largo grito del vocalista y todos se rieron de la cara roja de Kiba que intentaba imitarle.

Naruto se desplomó sobre la cama del Nara pensando que una tarde con sus colegas valía mucho más que su insana relación con el Uchiha. Puso sus manos detrás de la cabeza y suspiró. La vida era sencilla… Tenía al payaso de Kiba que era el ser más simple del universo después de él mismo, y por ello era su mejor amigo, al simpático Choji que le aseguraba provisiones de patatas y cervezas de por vida, y hasta el friki de Lee era una buena compañía en ocasiones…

-Oye, ¿y Shikamaru donde está?-preguntó el rubio a Choji

-Pues con su rubia…-Todos lo muchachos gruñeron fastidiados- Sé que es rubia porque es una de las pocas cosas que me ha contado… Me asusta, parece que esta vez va en serio…

-Va, todos conocemos a Shikamaru-que-problemáticas-son-pero-me-las-follo-a-todas, este no se pilla-aseguró Kiba que rebuscaba entre los discos buscando que poner.

-No sé yo, no sé yo…

-Pues a mi me ilusiona que Shikamaru-kun haya encontrado con quién compartir la llama de su juventud-dijo Lee con estrellitas en los ojos. Los demás ignoraron la pastelada.

-Que mal rollo tíos, enamorarse es lo peor que le puede pasar a uno-dijo Kiba mirando al techo-Si te enamoras te conviertes en el perrito de una tía y dejas de ser uno mismo. Si algún día me pasa eso, me pegáis un tiro…

-No digas chorradas Kiba, adoras a las mujeres-contestó Choji con paciencia.

El Inuzuka gruñó:

-Adoro follar con ellas, no hablar con ellas, ni ir al cine agarraditos de la mano y demás mariconadas.

Choji rió dejando por imposible a su amigo.

-Yo nunca me he enamorado, pero me gustaría encontrar a una chica a la que querer y que me quisiera a mí. No soy un picaflor como vosotros-Ahora fue Kiba el que rió ante lo dicho por Choji.

-Considero que el amor es la fuerza que mueve el universo. Si algún día mi adorada Sakura-chan me diera una oportunidad…-Lee puso cara de mártir por un momento, y luego prosiguió-Y tú, Naruto-kun, ¿crees en el amor?

-Yo solo quiero una mujer. Una mujer con tetas…-contestó el Uzumaki todavía en la cama con el ceño fruncido. Los otros tres se miraron entre ellos extrañados y luego rompieron a reír mientras Kiba le daba al play pidiendo a sus amigos que no dejaran beber más a Naruto…

---

Shikamaru cruzó los extensos jardines que separaban su residencia del campus universitario con las manos metidas dentro de la chaqueta, completamente helado.

La residencia de la universidad era un edificio regio y antiguo, como todos los de la academia, pero especialmente lúgubre a pesar que la vida allí dentro era una juerga durante gran parte de año.

Aunque era mixta, como su propia residencia, los pasillos estaban diferenciados por sexos. Se distinguía de la suya en que no existía ninguna prohibición que dijera que los hombres no podían estar en la zona de mujeres, o viceversa.

Aquello era una gran ventaja, aunque teniendo en cuenta la ajetreada vida sexual de los de su generación, de poco servía la prohibición.

Conocía el camino pero se sintió un poco perdido entre tantas puertas y todas aquellas muchachas que recorrían el pasillo montando follón, pidiéndose cosas o comentando los planes para el fin de semana.

-Vaya yogurín-exclamó una muchacha descaradamente cuando pasó a su lado, y Shikamaru sintió algunos pares de ojos recorriendo su cuerpo.

-Eres una pervertida Luthien.

-No más que tú Yamanaka-contestó la otra y Shikamaru no pudo evitar mirarlas. La que había llamado a su amiga por el apellido de Ino tenía una melena negra con mechas rojas y la otra, que enrojecía por momentos, era rubia y Shikamaru la reconoció como la prima mayor de su amiga.

-¿Cuántos millones de veces tengo que repetir que me llamo Umi? ¡Umi! No me gusta tener nada que ver con la estirada familia de mi padre.

-Más allá de su dinero…-añadió con sorna una morena que estaba junto a las otras dos. A continuación clavó sus ojos en él-Tú eres Nara Shikamaru, ¿cierto?

-¿El Nara?-preguntó extrañada la chica que se llamaba Umi.

-Pues como ha crecido el nene, y que bien crecido, valga la redundancia-añadió Luthien.

Las tres muchachas rompieron a reír y Shikamaru se sintió aun más ridículo y avergonzado ante aquellas chicas mayores que él y tan guapas.

-¡Meiko, Umi, Luthien! Dejar al chaval-dijo en ese momento una voz masculina con fingida severidad.

-Sí, mi general-contestó la del pelo negro haciendo un gesto militar al chico que se les acercaba.

Uchiha Itachi le dio un golpecito en la frente a la chica que puso morritos y le devolvió un golpe en el brazo.

-Buenas noches, Shikamaru-dijo el Uchiha sobándose el miembro dolorido.

-Buenas noches, Itachi-saludó el moreno al hermano mayor de su compañero.

-Estas son Meiko, Umi y Luthien, el trío del infierno. Te recomiendo alejarte de ellas…

-¡Ey! Nosotras somos angelitos-dijo Umi poniéndose el cabello detrás de la oreja y miró a Shikamaru con sus ojitos verdes brillantes. Shikamaru tragó saliva y presintió que aquella inocencia era toda fachada.

-Lo que te dije, eres demasiado niño para ellas… ¿Qué haces por aquí?

Shikamaru percibió la curiosidad de las muchachas, y como la morena que le había reconocido susurró algo al oído de las otras que sonrieron con malicia.

-Dar un paseo…

-Extraño sitio para dar un paseo, Nara-dijo Meiko y sonrió-Pero bueno, disfruta de la visita…-El moreno asintió y huyó por el pasillo a toda velocidad. Los cuatro jóvenes observaron como su coleta se perdía entre la multitud, girando en el pasillo por el que todos sabían que giraría.

-Bueno y hasta aquí el misterio de quién es la nueva conquista de Temari-concluyó Meiko.

-¡Que poca vergüenza! ¡Tiene la misma edad que su hermano pequeño!-exclamó Luthien mosqueada porque su amiga no se lo hubiera contado antes y la hubiera prohibido explícitamente abusar de su hermanito Gaara.

-Uff, es que está muy bueno…-susurró Umi y las otras asintieron.

-Bueno chicas, dejar de moriros de envidia, y vamos a disfrutar de la noche del viernes. ¡Hay Itachi para todas!

-No, no, Uchiha. Tú eres entero de mi propiedad-bromeó Luthien agarrando posesivamente del brazo al moreno.

-¡Ja! En tus sueños, bonita-contestó Umi sujetando el otro brazo.

Meiko e Itachi suspiraron al unísono acostumbrados a la guerra infinita en aquellas dos…

---

Shikamaru secó las manos sudorosas en los pantalones y tragó saliva antes de llamar a la puerta. Le resultaba increíble ponerse tan nervioso por ver a una mujer.

La chica le abrió con su habitual sonrisa, que ponía aun más nervioso al Nara, y le invitó a entrar sin mediar palabra.

La habitación era pequeña, con dos camas y dos escritorios, atestada de libros, discos y prendas femeninas.

-Perdona el desorden, Luthien es una verdadera cochina-dijo Temari sentándose sobre su cama. Desde su posición Shikamaru podía ver más allá del pronunciado escote de la chica. Reprimió el impulso de abalanzarse sobre ella en ese preciso instante.

-¿Luthien? ¿Es tu compañera de cuarto?-preguntó disimulando su turbación Shikamaru mientras dejaba su chaqueta sobre una silla-La he conocido, a ella y a dos más… ¿Cómo las ha llamado Itachi?... Si, el trío del infierno.

Temari asintió.

-Luthien, Meiko y Umi. Ándate con ojo con esas tres…

-¿Celosa?-preguntó observando el gesto de la rubia.

-No me hagas reír. Yo no me pongo celosa por nadie, y menos por ti. Sé que te tengo a mi pies, bebé.

Shikamaru no se sintió ofendido por el comentario. Esbozó una media sonrisa y se acercó peligrosamente a la muchacha.

-¿No será al revés?-preguntó mirándola a los ojos a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

-No tienes ningún poder sobre mí más allá del que yo quiera darte-mintió Temari y recorrió la distancia que les separaba para silenciar a aquel niñito insolente.

Había que reconocer que besaba deliciosamente bien. Hasta el punto de hacerle perder la poca cordura que le quedaba. Había que reconocérselo a una misma, pero ni por asomo hacérselo ver a él. Por eso no dejó que Shikamaru tomara en control, y le atrapó en una red de besos posesivos y caricias lascivas hasta tenerle sometido a ella.

Le empujó hacia la cama y se tumbó sobre él con sorprendente agilidad y rapidez.

Pese a eso su pupilo no parecía muy dispuesto a dejarse hacer y enredando sus dedos en los cabellos de ella, echó su cabeza hacia atrás y se dispuso a morder la sensible piel del blanco cuello de la muchacha. Temari se maldijo a sí misma por no ser capaz de reprimir un gemido cuando la boca del Nara apresó su piel. Perdió la capacidad de raciocinio cuando esa boca descendió por su cuello y fue mordiendo por doquier, mientras las masculinas manos aun aferraban su cabello, con nada de delicadeza, en venganza por el intento de sometimiento.

Temari aprendió la lección: Shikamaru Nara no se dejaría domar. Aquel era su terreno, y el único en el que lucharía por su superioridad.

Así que se dejó hacer, sorprendiéndose del placer que le provocaba estar rendida a él. En aquel momento supo que nunca permitiría aquella situación con otro hombre que no fuera Shikamaru. Aquel pensamiento la excitó y asustó de igual manera.

Shikamaru miró a Temari que le retaba a continuar con la mirada pero al mismo tiempo le demostraba que estaba tan perdidamente enamorada de él como él de ella. Ella no lo sabía, ni él lo aceptaba, pero era un hecho irrefutable. Por ahora, le demostraría que estaba muerta de deseo por él. Recuperó la posición dominante quedando sobre ella, y sin mucha ceremonia se libró de la molesta camisa y el sostén de la muchacha.

De todas las mujeres a las que había visto desnudas, que eran unas cuantas, Temari era de lejos la más bella. Sobre todo la más mujer, como demostraban sus pechos firmes y llenos, que le hacían volverse loco de lujuria y sentir su yo más salvaje. El rostro de ella le demostraba que aquel escrutinio la exasperaba y se sintió complacida de que Shikamaru decidiera por fin actuar, besando uno de sus pechos mientras acariciaba el otro con su mano cálida y algo áspera, con insólita maestría.

De todos los hombres con los que había yacido, que eran unos cuantos, Shikamaru era el que más dedicación había centrado en sus senos. Sin duda eso le agradaba. Incluso se sintió algo decepcionada cuando él los abandonó para besar su vientre con besos cortos y suaves, que parecían más bien caricias.

Se sentía tan caliente que creía desesperar, pero sabía que Shikamaru era un hombre sistemático, que anteponía su deseo y el suyo propio, por el simple placer de convertir el sexo en algo superior a la saciedad del deseo.

Desabrochó sus vaqueros y se desprendió de ellos junto a su ropa interior con lentitud. Ella separó las piernas y se tragó sus peticiones de que terminara ya, porque sabía que él no le haría caso. Aunque ambos llevaran todo el día desesperados porque llegara el momento…

Temari cerró los ojos al tiempo que dejaba caer su cabeza y se aferraba a la colcha, preparándose para su tortura y bendición particular. La boca de Shikamaru devoraba su piel como si se tratara de un hambriento que come después de un largo período de ayuno, o simplemente como un hombre lleno de deseo que quería aniquilar sus defensas y dejarla totalmente a su merced. Y lo conseguía, lograba derribar el muro que había construido a su alrededor durante toda su vida. No solo con aquello, si no también con su atrayente personalidad y su singular forma de pensar…

Los gemidos de Temari y su sabor en la boca, eran una autentica bendición para él. Se relamió como un gato satisfecho y Temari le miró con los ojos velados de deseo, sin ningún pudor. De nuevo, con asombrosa velocidad la muchacha se incorporó y tironeó de su jersey hasta desnudarle. Shikamaru entendió que los gestos de Temari significaban que necesitaba culminar aquello ya. Se sintió totalmente de acuerdo con los deseos de ella. Él también ardía en deseo de fundirse con aquella mujer, pero no podía resistir la tentación de disfrutar de su hermosísimo cuerpo.

Temari le quitó el resto de sus prendas con manos temblorosas y sonrisa de niña ansiosa a punto de abrir sus regalos de navidad. En cuanto lo hubo desnudado, le atrajo hacia sí rodeando con las piernas su cuerpo al tiempo que apresaba sus labios. Shikamaru correspondió el beso sintiendo que Temari le absorbía por la boca, le llenaba con su sabor y le hacía enloquecer. Que perecería en los labios de ella y no le importaba… Cuando ella le sintió en su interior mordió con fiereza los labios de él provocándole un dolor ínfimo comparado con el placer que sentía.

Temari no se sentía dueña de sus actos, los labios de Shikamaru sangraban y a ella no le importó. Era tal su gozo que si no hacia aquello creía morir, incapaz de expresarlo con palabras o poder razonarlo. Solo era capaz de hacer eso. Morder, arañar… Como si de un animal salvaje se tratara. Y seguir el ritmo que él marcaba, llevándola al más maravilloso delirio.

Shikamaru sentía que terminaría pronto. Temari, en sus brazos, temblaba con la cabeza escondida en el pelo de él y las uñas clavándose en su espalda. Llevó la mano hasta el enmarañado pelo rubio y tiró de ella para situarla junto a su cara. Con las frentes juntas, empapados de sudor, mientras se miraban a los ojos, culminaron juntos.

Temari cerró los ojos. De repente sus brazos perdieron su fuerza y se dejó caer sobre el colchón. Notó que Shikamaru se echaba sobre ella, y no le molestó su peso. Le abrazó débilmente mientras él besaba su rostro.

-Te amo-susurró a su oído. No quiso decirlo, pero lo dijo. Porque así lo sentía…

Ella no contestó, pero le abrazó con fuerza, uniéndole a ella…

---

Era una noche extremadamente tranquila. No corría le viento, y en la superficie del lago brillaba la luna llena. No sintió ninguna gana de ir a dormir. Los ronquidos de Choji no resultaban nada alentadores después de haber sentido la piel de Temari junto a la suya. Ojalá pudiera dormir junto a ella…

Decidió subir a la azotea de la residencia, su lugar preferido para mirar al cielo, y cual fue su sorpresa a encontrar una figura sentada sobre la balaustrada.

La muchacha parecía abstraída en la contemplación de las estrellas y sus ojos azules brillaban por las lágrimas. Vestida con un batín blanco y su larga cabellera suelta, que brillaba extrañamente a la luz de la luna, Ino parecía intangible, como si de un espectro se tratara. Shikamaru sintió la tentación de volver dentro, pero supo que Ino necesitaría de su compañía. Recordaba la fecha a la que estaban…

-Ino-susurró para que ella no se sobresaltara.

-Shikamaru…-dijo ella mirándole mientras tomaba asiento a su lado. Intentó secarse las lágrimas con la manga pero la mirada de su amigo hizo que salieran en mayor cantidad-Lo si-siento-balbuceó.

-No tienes nada que sentir-aseguró Shikamaru, pero la orgullosa Ino apartó el rostro. Shikamaru suspiró sabiendo que sería difícil consolar a la chica. En ese momento, se dio cuenta de que Ino apretaba su teléfono móvil en un puño-¿Tu padre?-preguntó sin más explicación.

Ella asintió sin mirarle todavía:

-Le dejé un mensaje a su secretaria ayer… Esperaba que viniera a buscarme hoy, ir a ver a mamá, comer juntos, hablar…-Los hombros de Ino temblaban mientras hablaba, reprimiendo los sollozos-No me ha contestado… Solo un mensaje de su secretaria diciendo que estaba muy ocupado, y que pronto me mandaría una sorpresa…

Ino calló. Shikamaru puso una mano sobre su hombro y ella se sintió con fuerzas para proseguir:

-Yo no quiero ninguna sorpresa-le dijo mirándole a la cara-Ni dinero, ni nada de eso… Quiero que mi padre este conmigo… Como antes de que mi madre muriera…

La chica se apretó contra él y Shikamaru la abrazó intentando reconfortarla.

Ese día hacían cinco años desde que Naomi Yamanaka muriera en un accidente de tráfico. Fue una época horrible. Los periódicos sensacionalistas llenaron páginas y páginas con rumores que aseguraban que la mujer iba acompañada en el momento del accidente con uno de sus numerosos amantes, y los Yamanaka tuvieron que soportar meses de preguntas indiscretas y estar en boca de todo Japón. La que más sufrió fue Ino, que en aquel entonces tenía poco más de doce años. Su padre dejó de prestarla atención, llenando la carencia de madre de su hija con regalos y caprichos, que hicieron a Ino de alguien frívolo que escondía su gran sufrimiento interior.

Parecía que a la gente se le había olvidado la historia de la señora Yamanaka, y consideraban a Ino una más de las niñas mimadas y huecas que estudiaban en aquel internado. Shikamaru sabía que aquello no era cierto, ya que conocía a Ino desde que eran bebés, pero no compartía la forma de actuar de ella, y no la había ayudado como debiera. Se sintió algo culpable en ese momento…

-Soy una persona mezquina-susurró Ino entonces como si leyera sus pensamientos-Me merezco que nadie me quiera, ni siquiera mi padre…

-Ino, eso no es cierto. No eres una persona mezquina, y hay mucha gente que te tiene aprecio… Creo que el dolor de tu padre es demasiado grande para que pueda afrontarlo. Él no es capaz de mirarte sin que el recuerdo de tu madre le mortifique.

-No es justo…

-No, no lo es. Pero también tienes a Sakura, a Choji… A mí. Somos tus amigos.

Ino le miró y sonrió tristemente.

-Vosotros sois mis amigos, sí. Como tu bien has dicho me tenéis aprecio… Pero nadie me ama, y creo que no soy capaz de amar a nadie tampoco…

-No digas tonterías Ino. Todos podemos amar, y hay muchos hombres que morirían de amor por ti.

-Dudo que por algo más que por mi físico o mi dinero-Ino suspiró secándose el rostro y se coloco el pelo antes de proseguir-Y solo conozco a dos hombres de los que podría enamorar… Uno de ellos eres tu Shikamaru Nara.

Shikamaru abrió los ojos y se le subieron los colores. Se maldijo a sí mismo por haber provocado aquella situación. Ino le miró y rompió a reír. Una risa sincera y hermosa muy distinta a la que solía utilizar.

-Pagaría por ver esa cara de nuevo-dijo la chica cuando dejo de reír-Pero no he dicho ninguna mentira, Shikamaru. Eres la persona más especial que he conocido y nunca me has juzgado. Te admiro de verdad…

-Gracias Ino… Yo te tengo mucho apreció, y sabes bien que no me desagradas-Ino puso cara de ensueño recordando noches pasadas con el Nara-Pero yo… Yo estoy enamorado de otra mujer…

-¡Eso si que es nuevo! No puedo creerlo… Pero me alegro por ti. Sé que hace tiempo dejé pasar mi oportunidad contigo.

Shikamaru sonrió a la chica. Pensó que si Ino se mostrara tan sincera y natural con el resto del mundo todo le iría mucho mejor. Ino le devolvió la sonrisa agradeciendo que se hubiera quedado a hablar con ella.

-Oye Ino, ¿Quién es el otro?

El semblante de Ino se ensombreció y su mirada se desvió hacia el horizonte, perdida en sus recuerdos.

-Creo que es hora de que nos vayamos a dormir-dijo evadiendo la pregunta. Shikamaru no insistió.

_-No puedo contarle Shikamaru lo de Asuma-sensei, no lo comprendería… Y yo ni siquiera debería pensar en ello-_pensó la rubia de camino a su habitación.

Despidió a Shikamaru en el pasillo de los hombres y cuando llegó a su cuarto se tiró en la cama quedándose dormida casi al instante, oyendo la acompasada respiración de Sakura en la cama de al lado.

* * *

**Bueno, como casi todo el mundo adivinó (obvio) la chica de Shikamaru es Temari *.* Me da verdadera pena Ino, en los proximos capis explicaré lo de Asuma ;)**


End file.
